


Children of Winter

by WinterIsComing (CrystalNavy)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21768880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/WinterIsComing
Summary: They are the children of winter. And winter is coming.
Relationships: Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell, Meera Reed/Bran Stark, Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Faith I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One cannot live without Faith.

She was cold. As cold as her brothers and sisters were. Until a pair of warm, loving hands picked her up, holding her close. Her brothers and sisters were picked up as well.

She could hear the heartbeat of a man who held her. For it was a man, of that she had no doubt.

Men and women smelt differently, very differently. 

The person who held her was afraid, very afraid. But he was warm, and he loved her, she could tell that much from his actions.

"Faith." he said "I am naming her Faith. Gods know I need some of that badly, especially after what....happened to me."

-x-

A man called Ramsay arrived in the morning. From the moment he arrived, he was eyeing her Owner with a wild, hungry look in the eyes.

As if her Owner was a possession. As if he could do whatever he pleased to her Owner.

Faith wouldn't allow that to happen.

"I am scared, Robb." her Owner whispered, thinking he couldn't be heard

"Don't worry." Robb whispered back "I won't let him hurt you, and I am sure Faith wouldn't either."

If Faith could snort, she would have.

_Damn straight I wouldn't._

-x-

Faith yawned, and then her ears pricked. She could hear it.

The connection between her and her Owner was strong, and that's how she knew.

Knew that her Owner was in danger.

She followed her instinct, and soon she found the source. Robb and Ramsay were fighting. Fighting with steel sticks.

Her Owner was standing off to the side, trembling. There was an expression of clear distress on his face.

Faith nuzzled against her Owner protectively.

In case Robb lost, well, she would tear Ramsay apart limb from limb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faith is a Direwolf I've created. Guess which character she belongs to?


	2. Ramsay I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay is different than an ordinary human being.

Ramsay enjoyed the guarded looks inhabitants of Winterfell gave him.

He enjoyed the despair they felt, each and every one of them.

He knew what he was here for, and he wasn't leaving without them.

And Reek, his Reek, avoided him as much as he could. Reek would soon learn that avoiding him was impossible. Just as he had learned in their first life.

Reek belonged to him, Ramsay. And Ramsay never let what belonged to him go. 

He enjoyed seeing Reek's despair. 

The only problem was that Reek was always accompanied by one of those pesky 'siblings' of his. Almost as they were trying to ensure that Ramsay was never left alone with him. He couldn't comprehend why they would do that, given that Reek had betrayed them. Maybe he needed to bring up that fact.

-x-

Reek and Robb were in the courtyard, sparring, when Ramsay approached.

"Holding a weapon doesn't suit you, Reek." Ramsay intoned "You're not worthy of holding one either."

Reek folded into himself at those words. Good. He needed to know his betters.

"Why are you so protective of him anyway?" Ramsay tilted his head, addressing Robb "He betrayed you, and the trust you put in him."

"He made up for that when he took the Night King down with him." Robb stated cooly "That makes him my brother in all but blood once more. And you ain't getting his filthy paws on him, not this time."

"I think you'll find out that I never give up." Ramsay said lazily "I challenge you to a duel, a duel which will decide Reek's fate."

"I accept." Robb said, straightening up 

Reek moved aside, giving them more space to duel in. 

They were interrupted once more by a direwolf, who approached Reek and sniffed his hand. Then she curled up beside him protectively, baring her sharp teeth at Ramsay.

"The mother gave birth to seven rather than six this time." Robb said with a smile "The man you call 'Reek' is truly one of us now, as this proves. Now, let the duel commence."

"I'll win." Ramsay took a stance "And my Reek will watch every moment of it, and I'll watch as he sees his world crumble, piece by piece. For I was chosen by Elder One to destroy him. The Elder One is displeased that Reek doesn't believe in him anymore."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reek killing the Night King is something that I borrowed from a video I saw yesterday.


	3. Night King I (Interlude)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Night King remembers.

The Night King remembered.

Remembered a young man who stood up to him with a black spear in his hand.

The Night King retaliated by running a sword through his chest.

But the young man merely laughed, and buried the spear into Night King's chest, even as he was dying.

Yes, Night King remembered. And when the time came, he would kill the man who killed him in the previous life, and he would do it with his own hand.

But first, there were preparations to be made. He needed to rebuild his army, and he would rebuild it with the people he killed.

With people his underlings killed.

-x-

The first one to taste his blade was the fat one, the coward who wasn't a coward.

No one in his life realized his true value. Not his father, and not his brothers in the Nights Watch.

But the Night King did. The man killed fifty of his subjects before being killed himself.

That was why he killed him first now.

"Rise up, Samwell Tarly, as one of my own subjects." the Night King commanded "Together, we will conquer Westeros."

And Samwell Tarly rose up. His eyes had changed color from brown to blue.

"I have an important task for you." the Night King continued "Go to Winterfell, and assassinate the man who murdered me. And you can also do away with Jon Snow while you're at it."

Samwell Tarly nodded, and the Night King was pleased.

It was time to conquer.


End file.
